Eventos , Sentimientos y Rivalidad
by Trixie Loveling
Summary: A Trixie le resulta muy Dificil acercarse a Eli , le gustaba su amigo pero al parecer , El no se da cuenta . Son invitados a una de las fiestas mas grades que puede haber en bajoterra , Kord y Pronto no pueden asistir , Son solo ellos . Pero cuando llegan se encontraran con una sorpresa que los dejara muy intrigados e incomodos .
1. Chapter 1

En un dia muy tranquilo en Bajoterra , Pronto estaba cocinando uno de sus Famosos Platillos de Incectos , ya sabiendo lo que iban a comer , solo esperaron a lo que ellos llamarian " hora de la tortura ". Cuando Pronto les sirvio , Eli solo larga un comentario .

Eli - Sabes que Pronto ? , si no fueramos tus amigos , creeria que tratas de envenanrnos ... - Intentando probar bocado-

Pronto - Pues , mi joven amigo , A pronto no le gusta presumir pero ... eso que estas comiendo es ... Un gusano .

Eli -¿¡ QUE ?! - Escupiendo Todo lo que tenia en su boca , mira al Topoide con Ira , sus otros amigos tambien comian lo mismo asi que tambien se enojaron con 'el -

Pronto- P-P-Pero Pronto no tiene la CULPAA! - Muy temeroso , retrocede y cae , todos querian liquidarlo ... Hasta que la puerta sono' -

Eli - ehmm... YA VA!-Mirando hacia la salida respondio' ,luego miro a Pronto y le dijo susurrando - En cuanto a ti Pronto , Espero que la pro'xima mejores tus platillos , por que sino ...- hizo una pausa pensando lo que le iba a decir pero respondio' - Sabes ? es mejor que no lo sepas ! - Sonrriendo casi diabolicamente , amenazo' al rrastreador -

Pronto - Ammmm ... Si , Si, Si ,Si , Pronto hara' lo que tu digas ! - dijo muy nervioso -

Eli se dirige hacia la puerta . La abre .

Xx- ehmmm... - con toda lentitud posible hablo' , a simple vista parecia un ti'pico cartero que aparentaba una vida miserable y sin riesgos , solo entregar cartas - Tu eres Eli Shane , Cierto ?

Eli - sip , el mismo ... - sonriendo -

Xx- Ten , esta carta es para ti - Hablaba taaaaan lento que cada palabra que decia parecia una ternidad -

Eli - Aaaaaa... Gracias , supongo ...

Xx - Es una invitacio'n niño ... La envia un tal llamado Steven Stars...

Eli - Oh ! bien , gracias por traerla ... adios ...- ya muy incomodo con el sujeto ,solo se percato a despeirse para que no se volviera mas extraño de lo que era esa conversacio'n . 'El se fue a hacer mas entregas -

Kord - Ocurre algo , amigo ?

Eli - No ... Si ... - muy confudido se limito a decir solo eso - ah ! hace cuanto no recibimos correo ?

Trixie - Bueno ...-movia sus dedos en forma de conteo - Creo que... Nunca . - Solto' una sonrisa -

Eli - Entonces que es esto ? - Levanto la carta que reci'en le habian entregado y se la dio a Trixie -

Trixie - Al parecer es una invitaci'on de ... - giro el sobre y vio el nombre del remitente , no lo podia creer , era Steven Stars , El 2do actor mas reconocido de Bajoterra , almenos para Ella - Oh ! NO, NO ,NO, NO !ESTO NO ES CIERTO !

Eli - Que ? Que no es cierto ?

Trixie - ACASO NO LO VES ?! ES STEVEN STARS !

Eli - Y ... siento preguntar esto , pero ... Quie'n es 'el ?

Kord - Steven Stars Sabe hacer de todo ! Es lanzador Profecional , Mecanico , actor Y hasta tiene su propia compania de Cine ! - Lo dijo muy entusiasmado , solo por la parte de que El era Mecanico al igual que el Troll -

Eli - Lanzador eh ?... - sonreia muy picaramente -

Trixie- Aun no puedo creer que El Mayo Lanzador de Bajoterra Nos haya Invitado ! - Luego de decir esto , Trixie mira a Eli de brazos cruzados - Aaaa... Sin ofender ...

Eli - No , esta bien , tambien quiero conocer ese tipo ...

Kord - Hay un problema , Esta carta dice que es Mañana !

Eli - Y eso es un problema porque...- HAciendo que Kord termine la frace -

Kord - No tenemos Smokin , y aaa... Vestido - mirandola a Trixie -

Trixie - Ya es muy Tarde , Noy Hay nada abierto ! , Eli Que vamos a hacer ?

Eli - Bueno , no lo se... De todos modos , yo no tenia ganas de ...- ve que Trixie decae cuando escucha decir eso , asi que cambia su dialogo , La concidera una gran amiga y no queria decepcionarla - ...Perderme ese evento ! Trix , no te preocupes ! haremos lo imposible para ir ...

Trixie - Ah ! enserio ? lo arias ? Pero ... A ti no te gusta este tipo de cosas !

Eli - Pero ... A ti si ... - Ella solo sonrie - De acuerdo chicos , si asistiremos a esa fiesta , tendremos que usar ...- abre los ojos ben grande - TRAJE! ? - Lo recordo al instante , a El no le gustaba usar smokin ,mas si su banda lo ve con el ... una vez mas -

Trixie - Jajaja , Eli estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo ? - Reia cuando pronunciaba palabra -

Eli - Cre-cre creo que si , Pero tu tendras que usar Vestido ! - sonriendo -

Trixie - Buen punto ...

Kord - Eli , Yo no podre ir ... Tengo que modificar Las mecabestias y Grendel (¿se escre asi ?) Llamo ayer para que lo ayudara con su nueva empresa !...

Pronto - Y Pronto , Su mas preciado Rey , Tiene que actuar como juez en una caso en Colina Topo !

Eli - Trixie , no me digas que tienes que hacer algo ...- Poniendo la mano en su nuca -

Trixie - Ammm... nop , estoy Libre !

Eli- Pues , yo tambien ... Que dices si vamos juntos ?- Con la mayor ignorancia de todas le pregunta algo tan bonito como una salida a solas -

Trixie - Claro , por que no ? , y ... Es en la noche , cierto ? - disimulando tanta alegria , ella acepta -

Eli - Sip , aqui dice que si ...

Trixie- Uhmmm pensandolo bien , yo tengo un vestido ... - penso en donde lo habia puesto y se acordo - SI ! lo use cuando fui al vaile de graduacion ... Pienso que servira ! Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Eli , Que es lo que vas a usar ?

Eli - Oh ... No lo se ...

Trixie - Ven con Migo ! - agarra su mano y lo lleva hacia sus mecas , salieron hacia LA Caverna Comercial -

Cuando llegaron Trataron de encontrar algun Comerciante que este abierto , la suerte estaba de su lado solo quedaba uno .

Eli - Eso es una luz ? -Trixie da media vuelta y lleva a Eli hasta alli -

Trixie - Si ! almenos uno abierto !Crees que tengan lo adecuado para ti ? - Hablaban mientras se dirigian al negocio -

Eli - Lo adecuado para m... ?- se da cuenta - Espera un segundo ! me compraras un ... ?!

Trixie - Claro que si ! que ? creiste que veniamos a comer ? Enserio pensabas ir asi , a unos de los ventos mas grandes del siglo ?

Eli - Si lo pones de esa manera , no suena bien pero ... No estoy tan mal !

Trixie - creeme , no te dejaran entrar ... - ya llegando , ingresaron -

Xx - Bienvenidos a LOVEYOU , puedon ayudarles en algo ?

Trixie - Oh ! solo Queremos algo para este muchacho ! ya sabes ! es uno de esos chicos que no les gusta la moda ! - le guineo el ojo a la comerciante , y en ese momento La vendedora entendio lo que nececitaba Eli -

Xx - Oh ! ya veo , no tiene buen gusto ! jajaja- Le susurro a la lanzadora , aunque se podia escuchar todo , ellas seguian hablando sobre El -

Eli - Oigan ! si saben ue estoy aqui , cierto ?- algo incomodo -

Las Dos - Sip !

Trixie - En fin , que sugieres ?

Xx- bueno , Es bastante normal su fisicio , asi que sera muy simple encontrar algo para ti Eli ...

Eli - Esto es RI-DI-CULO !- Mirando los trajes de gala que vendian en ese lugar -

Trixie - Oh , vamos Eli !, solo necesitas Modelear algunos de ellos para encontar alguno que te quede bien ...

Eli - Si ... , soy Lanzador de Babosas no un Modelo de ropa para chicas !

Trixie - ELI SHANE ! - se enojo , y le grito -

Eli - Bien , deacuerdo , No hace falta que te enfades ...- Muy intimidado - y ... Me lo pongo ahora ?- las dos chicas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza . pensaron "Oh ! , Porfabor !"-

Despues de unos minutos , Eli sale del vestidor , tenia una corbata Azul y su vestimenta era de un color negro un poco claro y sus zapatos eran oscuros que brillaban como si furan el centro de atencion , Parecia el Principe azul con el que toda chica sueña . Trixie queda imprecionada , pero finge estar calamda .

Trixie - Wow ... estas ... Wow ... -se quedo sin palabras -

Eli - Uhmmm ... Creo que me gusta ! que opinas ? - Mirandose asi mismo -

Trixie - Supongo que estas listo ! ¿cuanto dijiste que salia ? - miro a la cajera -

Cuando salieron del lugar no mediaron palabra hasta llegar al refugio , Kord Pregunta que como les fue ,Eli responde que pudieron encontar lo que nesecitaban y que no hubo problema .

Trixie - Ja ! solo se probo el que trae en sus Manos Kord , no se quiso poner algun otro que tal vez fuera mucho mejor que este !-señalando a Eli -

Kord - Trixie , Las chicas solo se pruevan millones de cosas antes de comprarlas , los chicos con solo una prenda , nos conformamos ! - chocando las manos con Eli - jajajaja

Eli -No estes molesta Trix , acertamos en el blanco de un solo tiro , ya calmate ... Esto se vera Cool cuando me ponga ! :D

Trixie - Bien , Me probare el vestido , Pero no se los mostrare hasta mañana , Necesito hacer algunas modificaciones ... - Vostezo - Hasta mañana chicos ...

Eli - Adios , Trixe ...

Kord - Hasta mañana Trix...

Bueno , este es mi segundo fic , ya se que el 1ro no lo continue pero... tengo mis razones y ... creanme que lo siento ...

Este sera muy entretenido en lo opersonal ... espero que les guste ! seguire con los demas capitulos muy pronto ... ¡


	2. Eventos , Sentimientos y Rivalidad

Ya después de hacer ajustes al vestido, Trise se acuesta , pensando como la pasarían al día siguiente . ¿ cómo sería ? ¿ Finalmente le diría a Eli lo que siente Por él ? ... Lo pensó hasta quedarse dormida .

Al día Siguiente ... ( Noche de la fiesta ) . Kord fue el primero en levantarse, pues tenía que ir con Grendel y ayudarlo con su nueva empresa de Mecabestias , se dirige a la habitación de Pronto .

Kord - Pronto ? Estas despierto ? - dijo susurrando -

Pronto- Queeeeee? - Prácticamente era un zombi hablando , Ni siquiera abrió los ojos -

Kord- Oye ! No tenías que ir a colina Topo?

El topoide al escuchar eso, rápidamente abre los ojos y se asusta.

Pronto - QUE HORA ES?!

kord - Pues son ... - El rastreador interrumpe -

Pronto - PRONTO LLEGARA TARDE !- Él tenía que estar allí muy temprano y se atrasó 2 horas , así que tan pronto término de cambiarse , se fue -

Kord - Jajaja ... - lo tomo muy Cómico su situación , hasta que Eli se levanta -

Eli - Bueno días Kord ... - Frotándose los ojos -

Kord - Hola Eli ! Dormiste bien ?

Eli - Si , ammm ... Creo que sí ... y tú ?

Kord - Seee , también ... - Ve la invitación al lado de la cesta de babosas y le pregunta - Oye ! Cuál es el Tema que le Pondrán a la Fiesta?

Eli - Aaaaaa... No lo sé ... No decía nada sobre eso , supongo que será una sorpresa ...

Kord - uhmm... - Se hiso un incómodo silencio , Eli lo rompió -

Eli - y... Donde esta Pronto ? No lo vi en su Cuarto...

Kord - Él ya se fue , Por cierto ... creo que olvido sus pantalones , jejeje

Eli - Bueno , al menos hoy mi estómago tomara' un descanso ... - Despierta Trise , sale de su cuarto y se dirige hacia la cocina -

Trixie - Hola chicos , durmieron bien ? - Frotándose un ojo -

Eli - Si...

Kord - Claro! :D

Trixie - Oigan ! Donde esta Pronto ?

Eli - Se fue a Colina Topo , ya sabes , a tomar el papel de Juez jaja

Trixie - Jajaja , Estas listo para esta noche ?

Eli - Seguro !

Trixie - Sabes ? nunca he ido a eventos como estos ... Esto es nuevo para mí ...

Eli - No eres la Única ,También es mi primera vez en lugares así y ... - Kord interrumpe -

Kord - Muy bien , Chicos iré con Grendel , Necesito saber su nuevo proyecto ! Me dijo que está trabajando en un nuevo modelo para las mecas ! adiós ! - El troll se fue , solo quedaron los dos lanzadores -

Trixie - Bueno ... Que Quieres hacer ?

Eli - A que te refieres ?

Trixie - No lo sé' , quieres ir a caminar ? - muy nerviosa -

Eli - buena idea , Necesito despejar mi mete ...

Los dos amigos solo salieron de su refugio y se dirigieron hacia un paisaje bastante apacible y tranquilo ...

Trixie - y ... De qué crees que se tratara La Fiesta ?

Eli - Sinceramente , no lo sé' , pero ... admito que me tiene muy inquieto ...

Trixie - sí , Siento lo mismo ...

Eli - Ahh... Hoy es Navidad ...

Ella solo queda muy confundida por lo que dijo Eli , Mientras caminaban , ella decide salir de dudas .

Trixie - Que es Navidad ?

Eli - Que ? oh ! no ... Es una fiesta en la que Toda la familia se reúne y Festeja como tal , Papa siempre me sacaba afuera en la nieve y hacíamos ángeles , muñecos de nieve y hasta una guerra de bolas de Nieve. ..

Trixie - Oh , eso suena divertido ...

Eli - Si , y ... Ya arreglaste tu vestido ?

Trixie - Claro ! de hecho , ya conseguí unos calzados que los usare' con el ... será muy lindo volver a sacarlo del closet :3

Eli - apuesto que te verás muy linda :D

Trixie - Jajaja , Gracias , Tu también te verás genial ! :) - se sonrojó un poco -

Eli - estas segura de ir conmigo ?

Trixie - Ammm ... Por qué no lo estaría ?

Eli - Tengo algo que confesarte ... Como se' que en esa fiesta se tendrá que bailar ... Yo no sé moverme bien que digamos Trix ...- rascándose la nuca . Trise solo sonríe -

Trixie - Ja ! Bueno , yo veo potencial en ti Eli y... Sabes que no necesitas saber bailar para ir , cierto ?

Eli - Sí , Claro que sí , pero ... Tal vez tú quieras salir a la pista y te pisare en todo momento ... entiendes ? Cuando lo hagas Tendrás que Buscar a alguien que lo haga por mi :) - Sonrió -

Trixie - Ahhh... - Se sintió muy desanimada , pero no lo demostró en su rostro , así que solo acepto lo que dijo el Shane - Muy bien , lo tú digas ! :) Pero Luego , no te arrepientas ;)

Eli - Créeme , No lo hare ... jajaja - El solo la veía como una amiga y nada más , en cambio ella , moría por decirle lo que sentía , pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo -

Terminaron su paseo , ella se dirige a su Habitación , Eli se encuentra con sus babosas .

Con Trixie ...

Trixie - Creo que ... esta ocasión no será como esperaba ... - Mirando de reojo su vestimenta para esa noche y hablando sola , parecía haberse resignado -

Ya era de Noche y casi empezaba La fiesta que marcaría otra etapa para los paparazis de Bajoterra .

Eli - Bien , Como me veo Burpy ? - Le pregunta a su babosa que se encontraba a su lado , él se miraba en el espejo de la sala , mientras Trise se Arreglaba en su habitación , Eli pide las opiniones de sus babosas -

Trixie - Eli ... Puedes Mirar hacia el Otro lado ! por favor ! :D - Se escuchó su voz detrás de su puerta -

Eli - Aaaaa... está bien ... - Hace lo que su amiga le pide , mientras ella bajaba las escaleras el shane esperaba hasta que ella le permitiese verla -

Trixie - Ahhh - suspiro - Okey ... Puedes ver lo ridículo que se ve este vestido ! :D

Ella se veía Irreconocible ! Tenía un vestido Rojo que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y sus brazos , solo lo sostenía dos tiras como su Top verde que usaba habitualmente pero al descubierto , el largo era hasta las rodillas y Traía Tacos apenas altos , su peinado era una trenza al costado dejando su flequillo tal y como lo tenía , solo que las puntas tenían unos pequeños rulos al final , al igual que algunos mechones que sobresalían de su pelo , en resumen , Esa noche era HERMOSA . Eli solo se queda sin palabras , Aunque esperaba que este muy bella , esto era demasiado para él .

Trixie - Y ? que tal luzco ? ...

Eli - Aaaa... Bueno , Te ves .. te ves ... te ves ... realmente Bien ... - Sonriendo Tontamente , mientras admiraba como lucia su amiga -

Trixie - Excelente ! que estamos Esperando ? tenemos que llegar antes que Steven Stars , oh ! y ... he leído algo muy extraño ... Cuando investigue sobre " La gran Noche de Steven Stars " Vi que se tratara de algo llamado " Navidad " , como lo que tu dijiste !

Eli - Que ?! es una broma , cierto ?

Trixie - No , Lo confirmaron muchas personas y al parecer es cierto ... Creo que además de Ir a divertirnos tenemos que investigar ... no creo que sea una simple casualidad ...

Eli - sí , yo tampoco ... Tenemos que saber cómo es que supo ese nombre ... Llevamos las lanzadoras ?

Trixie - Oh ! vamos Eli ! Por un día, puedes dejar estas cosas, Solo Nos esconderemos sin que nos descubran, además habrán demasiadas personas Presentes, No podemos Abrir fuego en medio de ellas ... Podríamos Lastimarlas ...

Eli - Si , tienes Razón ... Tendrá que ser de Otra manera , Pero Antes ... - Saca unos antifaces de un cajón que se encontraba a su lado , uno es plateado y el otro es Dorado - Ten , cuando las cosas se pongan tensas usa esto , y no te reconocerán ... Te sorprendería lo que hacen estos Amigos :D

Trixie - Pero... Nadie Usara uno... , como es que esto nos salvara si seremos los únicos que los tengan ?

Eli - Es por eso que repartiremos uno a cada Invitado , se lo diremos a los mozos , Ordenes de steven Stars :D - sonrie Picaramente -

Trixie - Genial :D - También sonríe de la misma forma que su amigo -

Cuando Ingresaron , Habían personas que marcaron el mundo del cine , como por ejemplo , Max Jackson .

Trixie - ELI , MIRA ! ES ... ES ... ES ... MAX JACKSON ! - Muy Entusiasmada , le indica a su amigo en donde estaba él -

Eli - Uhmmm ... No es tan " Atractivo " en persona ...

Trixie - Disculpa ? - Se veia muy enojada -

Eli - Ehmmmm , quise decir ... que parece un muy buen actor ... , es todo ...- se reía disimuladamente -

Trixie - Esta bien , no importa , hay algu...- Se detuvo cuando vio a una persona -

Eli - Ocurre algo ?

Trixie - Eli ,Creo que no venimos solos, ese es ... - Señalo a un chico con contextura muy familiar , solo se veia de espalas hasta que lo vieron de frente -

Eli - Twist !

**Bien , creo que Actualice lo mas Pronto que pude , este es un nuevo capitulo de Eventos , Sentimiento y rivalidad . Espero que les haya gustado y nada , Quisiera saber lo que piensan ! :D lo bueno y lo malo XD ! es corto , pero peor es nada que poco , verdad ? ;D**


	3. Eventos,Sentimientos y Rivalidad

Luego de ver a Twist en la fiesta , Eli quiso ir hacia donde estaba , pero Trixie lo detuvo .

Eli - Que' haces ? - Viendo como le agarro el brazo -

Trixie - Eli , No ! estamos en medio de personas que tienen el poder suficiente como para desaparecernos sin dejar rastro alguno!

Eli - Ahh ... tienes razón , no podemos Desatar una pelea aquí ...- Mirando a su alrededor -

Trixie - Tal vez no haya Notado que estamos aquí ! ...

Eli - será mejor alejarnos de Él ...- Tomo el hombro de Trixie e hizo que lo siguiera hasta afuera , donde habían pocas personas que tomaban aire después de bailar -Como es que esta aquí ?!

Trixie - Técnicamente se convirtió en unas de las personas más ricas de bajoterra , Después de que blakk Se fuera él tomo todo lo que le pertenecía ...

Eli - Si ,pero no es famoso ,o si ?

Trixie - a juzgar por lo que vimos , supongo que sí ...- luego de decir esto una voz en un micrófono se escuchó , parecía ser el Presentador del Evento -

COMO TODOS SABEMOS EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL ESTAMOS AQUI , LES PRESENTARE AL REY DE LA NOCHE ! STIVEN STARS ! - Todos aplaudieron -

Eli - Quieres entrar ?

Trixie - Tu no vienes ?

Eli - ammm no , quiero estar un rato solo … :)

Trixie - Bien , hasta luego - Se decepciono , pero siguió adelante -

con Eli ...

Eli - Diviértete ...- Luego de que Ella se fuera apareció una chica -

Xx - Hola , Eli !

Eli - Y ... Tú eres ...- Muy confundido se preguntaba quién era ella , parecía ser una fan -

Xx - Soy tu mayor fan ! Tengo y subo videos a Babosanet Sobre ti !

Eli - aaah ... qu-que bien - muy nervioso e incómodo -

Xx - Quieres bailar conmigo ?!

Eli - Pero es que ...- La chica no lo dejo terminar y lo llevo hacia adentro ...-

Unos minutos antes de todo eso ,Trixie entra nuevamente y se sorprende cuando Tiene a Twist delante de ella , no miraba por donde iba así que se topó con él .

Twist - Tu ? Que estás haciendo aquí ? - Muy calmado -

Trixie - Siii .. yo , bueno creo que me voy hacia otro lado ! - Muy nerviosa por la situación , ella intenta salir de allí, pero él le agarra el brazo y se detuvo -

Twist - Tranquila , no tengo previsto atacarte !

Trise - Pues eso no lo diría La maestra Invencible !

Twist - Crees que yo la Elimine ? No sabía lo que Blakk iba a hacer ! - en voz baja -

Trixie - No pareces estar arrepentido !

Twist - Porque Yo No Lo Hice !

Trixie -Crees que confío en Ti ?

Twist - No es necesario ! nunca me importo lo que la gente piensa de mi ...- Bajo la cabeza , Trixie piensa en lo último que este le dice hasta que ...-

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar , Un alboroto se presentó del otro lado de la mansión , Los dos fueron a ver lo que pasaba y era Eli bailando con una chica que parecía ser muy bonita , Trixie Enfureció pero lo único que hiso fue salir de allí , Twist al ver todo esto , la acompaña .

Trixie - Sabes ? el circo está dentro de esa Casa gigante ! - El lanzador la siguió y contesto su comentario -

Twist - Si lo se' , Pero creo que deberías entrar , hace mucho frio aquí afuera ...

Trixie - No tengo Frio . - dijo con un tono molesto -

Twist - oh ! vamos ! será divertido ver a Eli Bailar ... con ... una chica - Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba , él le ofrece su abrigo ya que traía Traje de gala - Quieres que te preste esto ? - ofreciéndole parte del Traje -

Trixie - No , Estoy bien ... - Seguía enojada , caminando hacia la salida -

Twist - Te propongo algo... - sonriendo el chico le ofrece lo siguiente - Si te saco a Bailar dejaras de estar celosa de " Eli Shane " ?

Trixie - Que es lo que ..?!- Dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Twist , él ya lo sabía -

Twist - Bueno , en parte podría vengarme con el haciendo que uno de sus amigos se relacionara conmigo ...- sonrió pícaramente -

Trixie - No es mala idea ..., Hagámoslo ! - Cuando entraron , Eli seguía con la chica - Sabes bailar ?

Twist - una vez tome clases de Hip-Hop ... así que ... creo tener una idea de cómo hacer esto ... - Extendió su mano , la lanzadora acepta su petición y salen a la pista , pero esta vez pasaban música lenta , así que Twist la agarra de la cintura , Trixie Apoya sus manos en los hombros del rubio lanzador Y para su suerte varias parejas terminaron como ellos - Quiero ver la cara de Eli cuando nos vea Juntos ! - solo pensaba en su venganza -

Trixie - Jaja crees que funcionara ?

Twist - A caso lo dudas ?

Trixie - Sip ...- Él solo sonríe -

con Eli ...

Xx - Te divertiste ? :)

Eli - Tu qué crees ? Le dije a mi amiga que no sabía bailar y tú me sacas a hacer exactamente eso! -muy enojado -

Xx - oh ! acaso es ella ?- Señalo a una pareja en especial , Eli mira de quien se trata y fanática tenia razón Era ella , Pero estaba acompañada con alguien más -

Eli - Trixie ? - se acercó ignorando a las parejas que se encontraron allí, apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico y...-

########################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Otro capítulo! Yeah ! bueno espero que les esté gustando ! y ...**

**Un FELIZ NUEVO AÑO PARA TODOS USTEDES ! :'D**


	4. Eventos, sentimientos y Rivalidad (4)

Cuando el lanzador quiso saber con quién bailaba Trixie ,le toca el hombro al tipo que estaba con ella .Era Twist , Eli no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo .

Eli - Twist ! Suéltala ! - Tomo su brazo y se puso en medio de los dos , nadie se dio cuenta de nada porque hablaban y gritaban por lo bajo -

Twist - Oye ! qué es lo que te ocurre ?! solo bailábamos ... - provocando al Shane -

Trixie - Puedes calmarte ?!

Eli - Que ? estas bromeando ? Tú estabas en medio de todo esto con El !

Trixie - A caso hablas enserio ? dijiste que podía escoger una pareja , ya que tu "No podías Bailar " ! - Enfatizó y señalo las comillas -

Eli - Si hablas de lo que paso hace un instante ... déjame explicarte ! es que era chica que me admiraba ... Y no podía negarle nada ...

Trixie – Entonces , déjame ver si entendí , Tu no querías bailar conmigo , pero con otra chica si ?

Eli - Suena mal si lo dices de ese modo , pero no es exactamente así ! Cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer yo ya estaba en medio de todo este circo ! - discutían como una pareja celosa xD -

Twist - Eres demasiado Predecible , shane ... - Provocándolo aún más -

Eli - Tu no te metas! - mirándolo fijamente y con resentimiento -

Trixie - Bien , solo hablemos fuera de aquí , quieres ?! - Empujo e hizo caminar al lanzador hasta la parte superior de la mansión , Twist los siguió -

Eli - No me crees , ¿ cierto ?

Trixie -Lo único que creo en este instante es que estas actuando como un niño…- Sonriendo –

Eli – ¿Qué ? claro que no .- Se veia un poco nervioso , pero no hizo que se notara tanto –

Trixie – ¿sabes ? Es mejor ir a casa … -Se sentía muy decepcionada respecto a lo que hizo Eli , Pero Él tuvo una idea –

Eli - Te lo recompensaré ! – Lo dijo tan repentinamente que Ella no entendió lo que quiso decir –

Trixie – ¿Recompensarme ? a que te refieres con eso ? – se veia un poco impresionada –

Eli – Una cena ! ¿Qué dices? – No tomo en cuenta la presencia de Twist , ya que intentaba disculparse con su amiga –

Twist – Aaaa… Me encantaría conversar sobre sus sentimientos todo el día , pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer , así que … Adiós ! – Se fue , a la Lanzadora le extraño que Eli no hiciera nada para detenerlo y de alguna manera vengarse , pero no lo hizo , solo miro como se aleja y volvió la vista hacia ella –

Eli - Y que dices ?

Trixie – Acabas de dejar que Twist se vaya …

Eli – y eso importa porque …- Queriendo dejar que la lanzadora contestara –

Trixie - …Tú estás enojado con El…

Eli – Bueno … Si , pero eso importa ahora ?

Trixie – Claro que no , Aceptare tu Propuesta , pero tú pagas todo ! – Bromeando –

Eli – Tenía pensado hacer eso, acaso Creíste que te dejaría pagar ? jajaja –Sonreía –

Los dos amigos intentaron escapar de esa inmensa casa a la que fueron, pero un problema se presentó , se habían olvidado sobre el Tema de la Fiesta : Navidad .

Eli – Espera! no podemos irnos !

Trixie –¿ Por qué no ?

Eli – Recuerdas porque trajimos los antifaces?

Trixie – Hay no … - Suspiro –

Eli – Tenemos que saber cómo es que sabe sobre eso … - Entro al salón dejando sola a Trixie -

Trixie – Bien , ahí va otro intento … - después de decir esto , Ella sigue los pasos del peli-Azul –

En el evento habían demasiadas personas como para encontrar a Steven Stars , entonces dedujeron que tenían que actuar antes de que él Se acercase a los invitados .Eli vio que un mozo se acercaba .

Eli- Oye , amigo ! Steven Stars Me pidió que te diera esto .- Le entrego un bolsa llena de Mascaras -

Xx- Disculpe , caballero . Pero yo no recibí ordenes de que entregase estos antifaces a los invitados .

Eli – Oh , bueno entonces le tendré que decir a Stars que unos de sus camareros no quiso obedecer sus órdenes , tal vez te eche , pero ! en fin , Buena suerte amigo mío ! – Intento convencerlo -

Xx –En ese caso … Creo que es mejor que me entregues esa bolsa , A todo el mundo le gusta ponerse máscaras , no es cierto ? – Muy nervioso y asustado cae en la Trampa –

Eli – Tómalas . – Se las entrego de nuevo – Tienes que darles una a cada uno de ellos , nadie puede estar sin una de estas , de acuerdo ?

Xx – Claro que sí , caballero . – el ingenuo puso manos a la obra , e hizo exactamente lo que le dijo el Shane alejándose de Él –

Trixie – Sabes? No creí que eras capaz de manipular a alguien … jajaja – sonreía –

Eli – Ja , Ja , muy graciosa , Trix … - Dijo sarcásticamente –

Trixie – Y… Cual es plan ? – Eli le explico lo que harían con todo y detalles – Tengo que distraerlo ?

Eli – Sip , Luego yo te daré la señal para que salgas de ahí :D A trabajar ! – dijo entusiasmadamente –

Trixie corrió hasta llegar cerca del Famoso , intento ir hacia él .

Trixie – Hola ! soy Trixie ! he Querido conocerte desde que Lanzaste tu primera película ! " Los Lanzadores sin corazón " - susurró lo último –

Steven – Wow , pues … gracias :D – Él se sentía muy alagado y sorprendido por lo que aquella chica sabia – Y tú eres … - Intentando recordar – Eres de la Banda de shane , cierto ?

Trixie – Si .

Steven – Espero que estés disfrutando la fiesta , Se pondrá mejor … por cierto …¿ Por qué todos usan antifaces ? e incluso tú .

Trixie – Oh ! creo que …me entregaron uno cuando ingrese … -Estaba nerviosa pero no se notaba –

Steven – Oye y te gusta … el Tema ? La Navidad ! :D

Trixie – Que es eso ? – Pregunto como si no supiera lo que es –

Steven – Ahh… Jamás lo entenderías , Tu perteneces a este mundo … - Por un momento hablo como si el supiera sobre el mundo ardiente pero se dio cuenta de que estaba con ella y reflexionó – Bueno … Al igual que tú , obviamente nacimos aquí … - se puso muy nervioso –

Trixie – Claro que si …- Mirándolo extrañamente -

Con Eli…

Eli – Espero encontrar algo … - Él estaba solo ya que dejo a sus babosas en el refugio , incluso a burpy . Cuando entro a un cuarto que parecía tener prohibido el paso encuentra algo inusual – Y esto que es ? – El shane tomo un pequeño diario , en cual describía con lujo de detalles a cada persona que se encontraba presente en aquella fiesta – Todos están aquí ! – Se sorprendió ,pero trato de calmarse , se buscó así mismo – Aquí dice … " Eli Shane : Peligroso" , Yo ? Peligroso ? – Lugo busco a Trixie – Vamos !… Dónde estas … ¡aquí ! Según esto Trixie es … "Trixie : Alto Riesgo " Pero … por qué …? No lo entiendo, Que significa todo esto! – De pronto unos sonidos se escuchan fuera de la habitación , Eli solo guarda el Diario en su bolsillo y sale de allí –

Con Trixie …

Trixie – Podrías firmar un autógrafo para mi ?!

Steven – Claro que si ! Trixie, verdad ?- Preparando un bolígrafo -

Trixie – Siii ! y lanzaras una nueva película ?

Steven – No me gusta ser presumido pero … ¡Sí ! Imagínate ! – Aclaro su voz y empezó a hablar como un locutor –. Un Chico, en Bajoterra, Cansado de hacer lo mismo todos los días y con la misma rutina cada mañana comienza con sus actividades normales … - Levantó la voz – CUANDO DE PRONTO ! – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Este pobre niño pierde a su padre , Pero El ocultaba una secreto grande , uno tan sorprendente que no podrás creer lo que veas y/o escuches ! – Dejo de actuar y siguió normalmente – No puedo decirte más … Los directores estamos obligados a No revelar este tipo de cosas , pero contigo hice una excepción … :D

Trixie – Sera'… wow … Cre…Creo que tendrá mucho éxito …- No salía del asombro , Él describía lo que exactamente le había pasado a Eli , de un momento a Otro ya no le tenía admiración , si no , Miedo , pero no podía dejarlo solo ya que Su amigo seguía buscando pistas así que trato de invitarlo a sentarse , platicar más y ganar tiempo .-

Steven – Así que tú haces videos para BabosaNet ?

Con Eli …

Eli – ¡ Sí ! logre' escapar ! –Luego de esto se dirigió hacia donde estaba lanzadora , pero en el trayecto del camino pensó en todo lo sucedido con Twist - Ahora que lo pienso , Hoy …Ella Trato de … - en ese momento se le paso algo por la cabeza , Algo que era tan obvio – ¡Pero Claro ! ¡cómo no pude Darme cuenta de que ….(¿?) xD

################################################################################

**Hasta ahora creo que vamos bien … supongo , uhmmm… que dicen ? finalmente se dio cuenta de algo que era y es tan notable ? xD /No olviden comentar ;)/ 3**


	5. Se le acabo la paciencia !

Con Trixie ...

Steven - Quieres Bailar conmigo ?

Trixie - Aaa... Es que estoy ... Con Otra Persona , y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de bailar ...

Steven - Ah sí , entiendo ...

Con Eli ...

Eli - Ella quería darme celos ? Por qué ? si solo somos ... - Vio que Steven intentaba sacar a Trixie - Oh , no .. - Se acerca y Ella se alivia -

Trixie - Mira! aquí llego mi amigo !- Tomo el brazo de eli como si su vida dependiera de ello - solo venimos a Conocerte :D

Steven - Ya se van ? pero si todavía no termina la fiesta .

Eli - Lo... Lo siento es que dejamos La videopantalla prendida ... - Retrocedió con su amiga , y se puso nervioso ya que descubrió todo acerca de el - Adiós , Steven ... - trataron de caminar lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a sus mecas -

Trixie - Eli , Creo que no quiero volver más aquí ... - Dijo muy asustada mientras corrían en sus mecabestias -

Eli - Oye ... Te dijo algo ese tipo ?

Trixie - En casa te lo explicare todo ... y Tu ? Encontraste algo ?

Eli - Ah ...Si ! Creo que hicimos bien en salir de ese lugar ! Él nos investigaba a todos ! no logre leer todo pero ... Lo veras tu misma ! - Cuando Estacionaron sus mecas solo corrieron hacia la sala - Mira , encontré esto en una de las habitaciones ...

Trixie - Y .. qué es ? - lo Toma y lo abre - Parece ser una especie de ... Lista .

Eli - Si , y dice lo cual peligroso que éramos . Te dijo algo que nos pueda ser útil ?

Trixie - si , el redacto todo lo que te paso e incluso quiere hacer una película ...

Eli - Qué ?!

Trixie - Por unos momentos hablo como si supiera sobre el mundo ardiente ...Dijo que yo pertenecía a este mundo y me hizo entender que no hablaba de Bajoterra ...

Eli - Entonces debe ser de Ese puñado de personas que menciono Papa ! Él me dijo en la carta que me escribió que solo un puñado de personas pudieron llegar aquí ... Tal vez Él sea una de ellas !

Trixie - Eli , Creo que te Equivocaste ... - sonriendo -

Eli - Eh ? Por qué ?

Trixie - Mira ... - Le mostro la última página del diario y Decía que Reclutaban actores que puedan interpretar personajes en su nueva película - Y los que dicen " Alto Riesgo " son los mejores actores que puedan contratar ... aunque no sé porque nos elegirían a nosotros ...

Eli - Pero ... Creí que era ...

Trixie - jaja Hay una Primera vez para todo , Eli ...

Eli - Y como sabe mi historia ? tu dijiste Que Describió exactamente lo que me sucedió...

Trixie - Pero Tal vez lo dijo por ser actor , en la mente de un director pasan muchas cosas por su cabeza , sueñan , imaginan e incluso llegan a delirar ... podría haber sido una casualidad ...

Eli - Puede ser ...- Se sentó , pero no duro mucho en esa posición - Bueno creo que lo pensare mejor si descanso , Tal vez mañana Iremos a investigar ... esto es muy raro . - Entró a su cuarto -

Trixie - Pero y ... - Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba - La cena ... - Dijo muy desanimada -

A la mañana Siguiente ...

Kord había llegado unos minutos despues de que sus amigos fueran a dormir , Pronto entro seguidamente y se quedaron dormidos en la sala .El rastreador arriba del troll

Kord - Oye ! deja de aplastarme ! - Despertándose -

Pronto - Que yo te aplaste !? - Seguía dormido pero hablo con los ojos cerrados -

Kord - Ya bájate !- Tirando al topoide al suelo -

Pronto - Pronto ira a su Cuarto! - se fue casi sonámbulo -

Al día Siguiente...

Eli - Ahh ! Buenos días , Chicos ! - Todos estaban desayunando y el apenas se levantó de la cama -

kord - Hola , amigo !

Pronto - Buenos días !

Trixie - Hola ...

Eli - Tengo mucha hambre , yo ... - De repente lo recordó - Oh No ! Trix , perdona ! lo olvide por completo ! en verdad lo sien... - Ella interrumpe -

Trixie - Que ? lo de la Cena ? No , está bien ... yo ... también lo... - suspiro - Olvide .

Eli - Podemos ir otro día si quieres ...

Trixie - No , Es mejor dejarlo así . Además tenemos mejores cosas que hacer .

Eli - Si , Tienes razón ... ¿Qué te parece ir al cine ?

Trixie - Todos juntos ?

Eli - si ... Es mejor hacerlo juntos , no lo crees ?

Luego de comer tomaron sus mecas y se dirigieron a un cine diferente en el que había asientos , un cine normal en el que estaban prohibidas las mecas y lanzadoras .

Trixie - y ... Cuál de ellas veremos ? - Miro la cartelera y le llamo mucho la atención una película en especial - " Los Primeros Golpes de Max Jackson " !

Kord - Que les parece ... " Los Zombis De Ciudad nocturna 2!

Eli - Sii ! Cool !

Pronto - NOO ! Pronto no quiere tener pesadillas !

Eli - Vamos , Pronto ! Si logras ver esta película ... Serás ... Unos de los topoides más valientes de Bajoterra ! – alimento su ego -

Pronto - Seee ... - Soñando - Valiente ... Muy bien ! Pronto la vera !

Eli - 4 Entradas a la Orden ! - Logro comprarlas y entraron -

Trixie - Ahh ... Todo esto de los zombis ... no me gusta .

Eli - Hablas enserio ? Esta película es Épica ! -Todas las luces se apagaron y dieron a entender de que ya empezaba - shh ! chicos , ya empieza ! - Estaba súper emocionado -

Trixie - es una pérdida de tiempo ... - Se levanta y sale -

Eli - Claro , lo que tú digas ... - Él no se dio cuenta de que la lanzadora se había ido ya que se concentró en la pantalla grande -

Con Trixie ...

Trixie - Bueno , Creo que tendré que ver esta película sola ... - Pidió una entrada para ver " Los primero golpes de Max Jackson " y entro a una sala diferente . Se sentó - Ahhh ... - No se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado -

Billy - Trixie ?

Trixie - Billy ?! Oye por favor no vayas a armar un escándalo !

Billy - Tranquila , Solo Vengo a ver una película ! además a mi banda no le gusta Max Jackson . Están viendo ese tonto estreno de Zombis . Pero si llego ver a Eli , no te sorprendas si le disparo - alardeando -

Trixie - No lo veras por aquí . Él también está en el mismo salón que tu amigos .

Billy - Mira ,ya empieza ! - Se puso los anteojos 3D al igual que ella -

Con Eli ...

Eli - Ja ja ! esta genial , no lo crees Trix ? - Miro por todos lados y ella no estaba - Aaa... Trixie ? - Kord se quedó dormido y Pronto también - Debió ir a la barra del manjar :) - La película ya estaba por terminar y ella seguía sin aparecer así que sale de la sala de proyecciones -

Con Trixie ...

Trixie - NO-PUEDE-SER ! Estuvo Genial !-salieron juntos y se contaron las mejores partes -

BIlly - Apuesto que la mejor parte fue Cuando Max Jackson Se Tiro de la montaña más alta ! y No puedo mencionar los efectos especiales ! fueron IN-CRE-IBLES !

Trixie - Jaja SI ! - Vio que Eli se acercaba - Oh , Por favor ...

Eli - Billy ?!

Billy - Eli !?

Trixie - Hey ! Tranquilo , Eli ! Solo vimos una película !

Eli - Si , Lo sé ... Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada ?

Trixie - Que ? pero si lo hice ! Tú estabas tan concentrado en esas cosas que se comen cerebros que seguramente no me escuchaste ...

Eli – Lo siento... Y tú que haces aquí , Billy?- Trato de contenerse -

Billy - Que crees ? Lo mismo que tú ! Veo una película . No todo Se trata sobre ti , Shane .

Eli - De acuerdo ... Vamos Trix , Ya es tarde ...

Trixie - Si ...- Miro hacia una de las salas y vio A Kord quien llevaba a Pronto en su espalda dormido - Que te paso , Kord?, por que salieron tarde ...?

Kord - Me quede dormido -Bostezando - y Pronto también ... Creo que se desmayó ... Del susto Jajaja .

Trixie - Adiós , Billy . - Ella por unos momentos le agrado la compañía del rubio , ya que normalmente tendría que estar enojada con él , este chico logro animarla un poco pero se fue con el resto de la banda -

Cuando llegaron nuevamente Trixie se va a su cuarto , Eli se acuesta en el sofa y Kord se pone a jugar videojuegos con Pronto .

Eli es muy atento en cosas como hacer estrategias para vencer a sus rivales o simplemente reaccionar a sus oponentes pero obviamente no es muy bueno a la hora de saber p darse cuenta cuando a una chica le gusta alguien , especialmente si ese alguien es El .

Con Ella …

Solo se recostó en su cama pensando en cómo El la rechazaba de una manera indirecta y esto la destrozaba , tanto que se resignó y decidió cambiar su juego .

Trixie - Estoy Cansada ! Siempre tengo que estar detrás de ese incompetente ! ya es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar ...!

###########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

**Wow ... esto se pone intenso , incluso para mí ... xD jeje Espero que les esté gustando ! Eli se equivoca a veces ... pero ... Creo que nunca sentirá lo que estará por pasar . :o**


	6. Todo Lo Que Empieza Mal Termina Bien

**Antes de comenzar , si es que quieren ponerle un poco de ambiente a la historia … busquen la canción "Secrets – One republic " , solo háganlo :D , ya verán porque … NO SE VALE VER MAS ADELANTE ! xD(cuando les diga escúchenla leyendo el fic )**

Ella se hartó de estar todo el tiempo "persiguiendo " a Eli , ya que él no le hacía caso y no la tomaba enserio .

Trixie - Bien ! se lo diré ! le diré lo que siento por el ! - salió de su cuarto dispuesta a decirle todo , pero ellos ya no estaban en la sala - Seguro que está en su cuarto ... - Se dirigió hacia allí y si tenía razón él estaba en su habitación pero dormido - Creo que ... se lo diré mañana ...- Se desanimó un poco pero quería seguir con el plan así que solo tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente - Espero que ...- hizo una pausa - No , Trixie , cálmate , todo saldrá ... bien ... - Se dijo así misma -

Ya se hizo de mañana y ella seguía teniendo la idea de revelarle su mayor secreto al chico de sus sueños .  
>Ellos ya se habían levantado , la única que no se veia en la sala era Trixie .<p>

Eli - Oye kord , para que querías que vea las mecas ?

Kord - Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de las mejoras que Gendel Tenía ?

Eli -Sí .

Kord - Bueno , MIRA LO QUE ME DIO ! - Kord le puso un estéreo a la meca de Eli -

Eli - Estas Bromeando ?! Esto es increíble ! - Prendió El aparato y se escuchaba la radio -

kord - Claro que este no es un desafío para un troll tan talentoso como yo ! Le puse una igual a cada una de nuestras mecas :D

Pronto - Bien hecho , amigo troll ! Despues de todo si le pones algo útil a nuestras Meca bestias !

Kord - Oye ! - dijo enojado -

Eli - Tranquilos , chicos .

Trixie - Buenos días... - Nadie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí -

Eli - Hola , Trixie .- Pronto y Kord sonríen -

Trixie - Oye ... Puedo Hablar contigo ?

Eli - Claro , dime .

Trixie - Acompáñame . - Ella se dirige hacia la puerta y el la sigue -

Eli - Que querías decirme ?

Trixie - Ahh, bien aquí vamos ... - Suspiro y luego hablo - Yo ... No sé qué decir ... Solo iré directo al punto . - A garra a Eli y le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que él se paralice - Con eso digo todo . y bien ?

Eli - Por que ... por que hiciste eso ...- seguía inmóvil -

Trixie - Quería encontrar la forma de expresarte mis sentimientos hacia ti y ... - Antes de que termine kord Interrumpe Gritando -

Kord - ELIIII ! EL TAL STEVEN STARS SALIO DE SU MANSION Y SE DIRIJE HACIA SU ESTUDIO DE GRABACIONES ! - El lanzador le pidió que investigara sobre este sujeto ya que le llamaba mucho la atención todo lo que platico con su amiga , tal vez había una esperanza para poder saber más sobre su padre -

Eli - Aaaa... Bien , Prepara todo para ir ... - El troll se va y los deja solos -

Trixie - Es todo ? Yo me ... sincere contigo y tú te vas ?

Eli - Lo siento ...- EL no sabía que decir , tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza porque se preocupaba demasiado aunque solo se tenía que concentrar en una - No ... debiste haberme dicho esto ...- ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla - Perdona ... Tengo que irme ... - Seguía confundido , dio media vuelta , cerró los ojos por un momento con la vista hacia abajo y solo siguió su camino hasta el refugio -

Trixie - No ! Sabes qué ? perdóname tu a mí ! - Se retiró con la mayor tristeza , melancolía y rencor que ninguna otra persona pueda tener -

Ellos partieron hacia donde les indicaba el mapa virtual dejando completamente sola a Trixie en la casa.

Trixie - No lo quiero ver más ... - se sentó en una silla y saco su cámara -

Con Eli ...

El no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el beso que le dio Ella , cada segundo , cada paso que daba se arrepentía cada vez más de haberla dejado sola , pero tampoco podía volver , tenía que saber cómo es que Stars tenía una idea de lo era la superficie .

Eli - Kord , Y si lo perseguimos otro día ? es que deje un asunto pendiente y ... -El Troll interrumpe -

Kord - Si lo quieres hacer otro día no podrá ser , amigo . Él se ira dentro de unas horas al otro Lado de bajoterra ! es en donde ara su nueva película ! no tendrás otra oportunidad más que esta !

Con Trixie ...

Trixie - Lo siento chicos ... No quiero estar en el mismo techo que ...ti , eli . - Las babosas se sentían muy mal porque ella tenía pensado irse lejos , para tratar de pensar -

Preparo Un par de maletas y las cargo a su mecabestia Transformada , luego dejo Su cámara arriba de la videopantalla , Subió a su Trasporte y partió a un rumbo desconocido , solo quería escapar del dolor que sentía .  
>Cuando rechazas el verdadero amor algo se rompe dentro de ti , y lo que queda es buscarlo en otro lugar con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo .<p>

Con Eli ...

Eli - Tengo que volver ! - Freno de golpe su meca -

Pronto - Pero Eli , Ese famoso y/o millonario podría tener las respuestas a todos tus preguntas !

Eli - No todas , Pronto . solo hay una persona que sabe la respuesta que busco en este momento .- Giro su Moto-Meca y corrió en dirección opuesta , dejando a sus amigos intrigados -

Cuando llego Grito su nombre una y otra vez , pero nadie contesto .

Eli - Trixie ! oye ! lo siento !- Camino hacia la habitación de su amiga - No debí decirte ... - Miro hacia todos lados y no había nada , solo estaba la cama , solo eso - No puede ser ... - Bajo y miro a las babosas - Chicas necesito saber a dónde se fue Trixie ! - Las pequeñas criaturas estaba muy enojadas con él y no quisieron revelarle nada - Oh ! vamos ! no quería que se valla ! Creo que ... siento lo mismo que ella ... - Esto las alegro y cedieron a ayudarlo - Gracias ! ahora , muéstrenme el camino !

Con Trixie ...

Trixie - Esto me lastimo mucho , No quiero volver a abrir mi corazón ... De alguna u otra forma te terminan defraudando :( - Ya Oscureció , se escuchó Un disparo y una babosa Fosforo dio una luz tan fuerte que hizo que Ella frenara de golpe - Oye ! Que te ocurre ! - se baja y se molesta con el conductor que le disparo , se acerca y lo reconoció - Eli ?

Eli - Hola ...

Trixie - Es mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste ! no quiero verte .

Eli - No escapare ... De nuevo ...- Esto la confundió un poco -

Trixie - Que es lo quieres ? -Seguía enojada -

Eli - Has oído alguna vez sobre alguien que estuviese enamorado durante mucho tiempo de su mejor amiga y que nunca lo supo hasta que casi la perdió ? Bueno , Creo que te estoy redactando lo que me esta ... pasando a mi ... - Ella queda sorprendida y no sabe que decir -

Trixie - yo ...- No lo podía creer ! Al fin escucho lo que siempre soñó desde que le gustaba su mejor amigo , No tenía palabras para expresar su felicidad -

Eli - Vamos , di algo ... - Sonreía -

La radio de una de las mecas se prendió , fueron Burpy y Tornado , pusieron una música apacible y perfecta para ese momento . (**Pueden poner la música )**

Eli - No puedo creer que diga esto pero ... ¿Quieres bailar conmigo ? - Le extendió su mano para poder invitarla a bailar en medio de una calle oscura, de noche y que ninguna persona se presentaría por ahí -

Ella da unos pasos y lo abraza .

Trixie - Creí que nunca lo dirías ...- Dijo mientras se abrazaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello , luego empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música dejando a entender que en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos -

_**Fin ! 3 3 3 **_

#################################################################################################################################################

**El final llego ! una película hiso que me inspirara en este final , fue muy emotivo para mí , en fin ... Supongo que les gustara ... Sé que no se besaron ... ya saben , en la boca , pero ... por ahora no pondré ese nivel de romanticismo :D Comenten que les pareció este final :D **


End file.
